Tears
by Taichichaser2000
Summary: "I'll become stronger! I promise I'll listen to you!" When she had looked at him, her face soaked with tears and her eyes were yelling vengeance. "And I promise I won't disappoint you!" That was the first time he saw her shed tears. Tears that weren't of sadness. Tears that were of anger.
1. Vengeance

Ayato was never one to show emotions, unless it was anger. He wasn't one to cry, smile, or any of that useless shit. There was no use of showing them, because the moment anyone did so, they would use it against them. He learned that once he entered the Aogiri Tree.

The last time he remembered showing any emotion. was when he heard the news of his aneki's shitty as she was, she still took care of him, even though he would never admit it to anyone. And as long as he remembered, she still loved him.

Even though Ayato was always cruel to her.

There was no use of remembering her, because now, she was in the past. There was no use of remembering all that she sacrificed and did for him. There was no use of crying all over again for her.

Crying wasn't going to bring her back anyways.

* * *

><p>The new brunette girl that joined Aogiri was from Anteiku as well, and he couldn't help but feel slightly attracted to her, even though he wouldn't show it. Ayato knew for a fact that she was attracted to him as well. He would feel her eyes on him, almost every single moment. And some how, she would always either walk behind him or sit next to him during meetings. He didn't mind it, not like she was a threat anyways.<p>

The first time they talked was when Eto put him to train her. She was so silent and shy when they first started, it was almost disturbingly cute. It was the first time he ever thought that way of girl.

"_Your Touka Onii-Chan's brother."_ They had been alone in the training room, and at the beginning there was nothing but awkward silence. That was until she decided to speak up first.

"_Yeah, why?" _At that moment, the sound of his aneki's name was too crude. Whenever he heard or even thought about it, Ayato would get angry. He didn't understand why she had to mention her right now. What did she gain?

She didn't say anything when he replied, and he thought immediately that she was just trying to mock him. He was ready to implant his fist into her 'innocent' face, but before he could do any of that, he felt someone embrace him suddenly and that caused his mind to go blank. He could feel his sweater become wet with water, and sobs became filling the atmosphere. And in all honesty, he didn't know what he was thinking when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and returned that embrace.

"_Gomenasai…" she choked out, gripping onto his sweater. "I was there when it happened, a-and I didn't do anything." _She was trembling while she was speaking, and he didn't know whether it was because of anger or sadness_. "But I'll become stronger! I promise I'll listen to you!" _When she had looked at him, her face soaked with tears and her eyes were yelling vegance. "_And I promise I won't disappoint you!"_

That was the first time he saw her shed tears.

Tears that weren't of sadness.

Tears that were of anger.

* * *

><p><strong>There will be four other parts to this story, and I'm trying to aim for 500 words for each of them.<strong>

**I'm sorry for any mistakes and just like how I stated in my other story, if you don't like the ship, don't click on this story. ****I don't mind constructive criticism, it is warmly welcomed. **

**Sorry for any grammatical errors or any ooc-ness.**

**Enjoy,**

**Faan (TCC2000)**

**tumblr: fattanionsama**


	2. Sadness

Ayato never rushed when he was told to do something, unless it was a command from Eto. But even then, when he would rush, he would do it a nonchalant manner. He never did unless it was an emergency. But right now, he found himself running like a damn cheetah. He found himself rushing through the trashy hallways of the Aogiri Base, desperately attempting to look for a specific room.

And the reason was stupid, really. He didn't understand why he was so worried right then and he hated the emotion inside of him right now. But Ayato just couldn't take it away.

_If anyone laid a finger on her, I'm going to break all 206 of their fucking bones._

Ayato never thought he would find himself in this condition.

"Oi, what's going on!" He kicked the door opened and walked inside, a bubble of anger forming in him when he saw Naki and Eto standing near Hinami. He didn't mind Eto, but seeing Naki's hand on top of Hinami's shoulder pissed him off endlessly. It was as if he was attempting to comfort her.

"It died." Hinami sobbed, and when he got near, he saw a dead carcass of a small tuxedo kitten. "It was barely five weeks old and it died!"

"We can always get another one." Naki said,

"No, it won't be the same as this one," Hinami said, "Ayato gave it to me! I was suppose to care of it and watch it grow, and keep it forever." Naki slightly turned around to look at him, and flashed him a cocky grin. Ayato knew exactly what he was thinking, and he wanted to smash his face into the nearest fucking wall. "It's gone now."

But she stopped him from doing so.

"Stop crying, damn it." Ayato said, walking up to her and pushing away Naki from her, before flashing him a death glare. "It died, so just leave it." She turned to look at him, with her glassy eyes, and looking into them, he felt guiltiness forming inside for telling her that,

"B-but it was only a baby." she sobbed, holding the bloody body in her hands.

"I know...but not all of them live long." he said, hesitantly wrapping his hands around her, bringing her into a weak embrace. He slightly looked up to see Eto, who was continuously staring at her, as if she pitied her. "I'll get you a new one."

"But it won't be the same as this one." she murmured.

"I'll make sure it looks like this one." Ayato said, as her tears seeping through his shirt. "I promise." He lifted her by the chin, and began wiping away the _tears _that filled her face.

"C-can we bury it?" she stuttered.

"Yeah, we'll do that." Eto spoke up this time, taking him by surprise. "We can put in a box, bury it, and put flowers too." She carefully took away the kitten from her trembling hands, and got up, before flashing her a small smile. "Like the sound of that, Hinami-Chan?" Hinami nodded her head silently and shifted her eyes towards the ground.

Ayato continued to look at her though, and bought her into another embrace, to which she responded to this time.

That was the second time Ayato saw her cry, and this time, his heart pained even more.

But this time, they weren't _tears_ of anger.

They weren't _tears_ of vengeance either.

They were _tears_ of sadness.

.

.

.

_Those were the type of tears Ayato hated._


	3. Happiness Part 1

"A-y-a-t-o." Hinami said laughing, as she stuck her candy pink tongue out playfully. Ayato licked his lips seductively, causing her to blush slightly.

"H-i-n-a-m-i." Ayato said, in a much more darker and sexier voice. He loved seeing her shy, even though he knew for a fact she wasn't. Well, at least not anymore. Not after she hung out with him, that is.

"So handsome, A-y-a-t-o." she complimented, her face turning into a deeper shade of red, as she smiled at coyly. She rolled on her back, and hugged the pillow tightly.

"So sexy, H-i-n-a-m-i." he shot back, grabbing on to her shoulder and flipping her, his other free hand in her stomach mercilessly tickling her. Her loud and happy laughter filled the used to be silent room of his, as his hands continuously roamed around her stomach.

Ayato had barely found out she was ticklish about three weeks ago, after he poked her stomach playfully, which caused her laugh. Since then, he started using tickling as blackmail, earning him the name the tickle monster.

"S-stop, it tickles!" Hinami said, between short giggles.

"That's the whole point," he said snickering, leaning downwards and nudging her forehead with his own, "H-i-n-a-m-i." Her laughter got louder as the minutes passed, and she closed her eyes shut, as a few tears came trickling down.

"You okay?" Ayato questioned, slowing down and staring at her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" Hinami said, attempting to control her laughter. She opened her hazel brown eyes, which were glowing with happiness. "Why'd you stop?"

"You were crying." he replied, his hand trailing upwards, wiping off the water. "I thought I hurt you."

"No, silly." Hinami said giggling. "Sometimes when you laugh too hard, you start crying." A set of giggles escaped again, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, their lips inches away. "Crying of happiness though, not of sadness."

Ayato stared into her brown orbs, and he couldn't help but slightly smile at the sight of Hinami being happy. He found a certain type of enjoyment when seeing her that way. "Good, cause' prepare for more." And once again, the room is filled with her with her wild laughter. He wouldn't be surprised if Naki would come inside any time soon, telling them to shut up.

Ayato would be sure to kick him if he did though. He wanted to continue to hear her laugh, continue to see her happy.

That was the third time Ayato had seen her in tears.

Only difference was that the tears she cried, weren't for vengeance nor sadness.

They were tears of happiness.

* * *

><p>It's out of character so I'm sorry about that.<p>

TCC2000 (Faan)


	4. Happiness Part 2

"Ayato," Hinami panted, her small body quivering under his own, as he gave her clit a strong lick,enjoying the taste of her juices, "Ayato, don't stop." She didn't have to tell him. He wasn't planning on stopping so soon.

"I love you, Ayato." He didn't dare turn to look up when he felt his eyes begin to burn suddenly. He kept his head down, his lips never leaving her moist clit. "I love you! I love you so much, Ayato!" She grabbed a fist full of his hair, forcing him to look at her, his mouth agape and her juices trickling down the corner of his lips.

He stared at the beauty in front of him, with her hair sticking to her face and tears streaming down her eyes. He lifted his hand, and slowly caressed her moist face, fingertips brushing her red, puffy lips. "Say it, Ayato. Say that you love me too. Please, Ayato! Even if it's a lie, just say it-"

"Just say it-" her voice cracked, and that's when Ayato attempted to utter the words that he's been meaning to tell her, but no sound came out. Instead, he found himself crying as well, warm water running down his face and he cursed himself for being so fucking emotional at a time like this. "No...don't cry. Please don't cry-" There it was again, the crack in her voice, that ripped his heart into pieces. But the sudden feeling of her cold hands touching his warm cheek, wiping away as many tears as possible.

"Hinami..." Ayato whispered, his hands trailing away from her lips to the back of her hair, gripping onto it and pushing her down, their lips meeting passionately. "Hinami." Both were enjoying the feeling of their tongues lapping against each other, and the feeling of their hands groping clumsy.

He didn't tell her the words she wanted to hear, but his actions said everything. She knew that for a fact, and it just made her cry even more, tears pouring down intensely. But Hinami wasn't crying because of anger or sadness or anything like that - she was crying for only one reason.

And that was happiness.

* * *

><p>There it is, the last part to this fan-fiction. It came out shorter than expected, but whatever. I'll just say this once more in case, some random idiot decides to click on this even though they don't ship AyaHina; <strong>DON'T CLICK ON THE STORY IF YOU DON'T SHIP THE PAIRING IN THIS STORY! <strong>

Thanks to all those who read this :3 I plan on writing more Ayahina later on in the very near future. Peace to all :D

TCC2000 (Faan)


End file.
